


Dorothea/Flayn Support Chain

by bethany81707



Series: Bethany's Support Chains (Three Houses) [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, First Crush, Gen, Original Support Conversations (Fire Emblem), Overprotective, The Talk, Tongue-in-cheek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethany81707/pseuds/bethany81707
Summary: Dorothea and Flayn have a comedy-oriented Support chain. C-B-A, with B being locked behind the timeskip.
Series: Bethany's Support Chains (Three Houses) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212683
Kudos: 7





	Dorothea/Flayn Support Chain

“Dorothea?” Flayn asked, looking around for Seteth as she took her seat beside her. They were in the Black Eagle classroom, but one could never be too careful.

“Yes, Flayn?” Dorothea asked, clearing a little space. Flayn hefted her book up onto the table, opening it to the page she had bookmarked.

“I don’t understand this passage here,” Flayn said, pointing it out to her. Dorothea leaned forwards, and started reading.

“ _And then Cethleann fell into the sheets, blushing with the giddiness of a teenage girl_ … oh. Flayn, where did you find this?” Dorothea asked.

“Never you mind where I found it!” Flayn snapped, turning a strange shade of green. Dorothea decided it was best not to ask who she stole it from, lest she be visited by the same plague.

“Well, Flayn, I can hardly deny knowing what’s going on here. But you’re still pretty young, and I don’t think it’s appropriate for me to be the one to tell you the details. I suppose that it would be Seteth who ought to take responsibility, but somehow I don’t have the highest of confidences he plans to divulge in any detail,” Dorothea explained.

“Yeah, Seteth’s a big meanie about this stuff. ‘That is not appropriate reading material, Flayn’. ‘Where did you find that, Flayn’. ‘Why do you keep asking me, Flayn’. UGH!” Flayn cried out.

“Yeesh, I can only imagine what it’s like to have a brother like that. Still, he does have the ultimate say over whether I continue studying at this academy, so as much as I’d like to stick it to him and share the secrets, I’d prefer to make sure I don’t have to go back to drinking out of drainage pipes,” Dorothea said, giving her a pat on the shoulder.

“Drainage pipes are a bad place to get water. Just ask for some from your local Lord, it’s probably one of his duties to give some over. He’s not gonna drink it all,” Flayn suggested. Dorothea gave her a condescending head pat, deciding trying to correct her fell under ‘reasons Seteth might use to kick her out of Garreg Mach.’

* * *

“Dorothea!” Flayn called out, before dashing through the middle of an army regiment. Dorothea held her arms up and accepted Flayn’s hug with minimal complaint.

“As tall as ever, Dorothea! Have you grown?” Flayn asked, craning her head up to look at Dorothea’s face with a bright, overwhelming sense of awe.

“Not a bit. It seems you haven’t,” Dorothea told her, completely confused by the apparent refusal of Flayn to grow taller, shed puppy fat, or otherwise stop looking like a child.

“Should I have?” Flayn asked, her head tilting to one side.

“Well, yeah, you looked younger than Annette five years ago and you could probably pass for my child now. How old are you really?” Dorothea asked.

“Um… how old did I say I was five years ago?” Flayn asked.

“Young enough to not know the birds and the bees. Let me guess, Seteth hasn’t told you still?” Dorothea asked.

“The birds are the ones with the feathers, the bees are the tiny flower friends that make me blow up when they touch me,” Flayn said. Dorothea giggled, wondering if Flayn was actually allergic to bee stings or Seteth was just overprotective.

“No, no, the facts of life. The ‘talk’. How babies are made. The thing you asked me about from that book you had. The thing I had to do a lot of to get into Garreg Mach. What does Seteth call it?” Dorothea elaborated.

“Oh, yeah, I never did find that out. Is it ‘age appropriate’ now?” Flayn asked.

“I can only assume so. And I’m finding myself annoyed Seteth didn’t see fit to share. All right, so when a man and a woman love each other very much…” Dorothea began, wondering just what she was about to get herself into.

* * *

“Dorothea!” Flayn called out, looking over her shoulder as she closed the distance between the two. Dorothea was knocked to the ground while Flayn tried to stop herself.

“Listen, Dorothea, Seteth knows you told me about the birds and the babies, and he got pretty mad,” Flayn said. Dorothea rolled her eyes.

“He’s not the boss of me anymore, he can’t kick me out of this army just because he personally disapproves of my life choices. He may be your… was it brother or father he was pretending to be? Whatever he is, you’re a grown woman- at least you should be- and you can’t just do what Seteth says just because,” Dorothea explained.

“But Dorothea-” Flayn started.

“What has Seteth done for you? A lot of stopping you doing what you want, right? Father of the year, right there. And mine tried to _flirt_ with me,” Dorothea snapped. She whipped around, drawing her sword, and was surprised it was Seteth right behind her.

“Give me a second, Flayn…” Dorothea said.

\---

“...I’ve never seen someone beat my brother so thoroughly!” Flayn exclaimed, watching Seteth hurry off with his tail between his legs, stammering out apologies. Dorothea twirled her sword as she thrust it into the ground. It didn’t quite do what it was supposed to do in operas, instead falling over. Dorothea decided to let it lie for the moment.

“Edie’s got better wyvern riders in her command,” Dorothea said. Flayn looked a little shaken.

“Should I not have done that?” Dorothea asked.

“Well, he might’ve deserved it… but we’re trying to keep ourselves on the down-low, avoiding our enemies, and it’s… weirdly terrifying, to know that Dad can’t actually fight off a pacifist opera star,” Flayn said.

“Perhaps you might like to ask someone else to help you? Maybe you’ve got a guy on your mind? Or a girl, I don’t think we’re picky in this army,” Dorothea asked, winking. Flayn completely missed the point of her wink, thinking about the men she knew.

“Well… OK, there is one guy,” Flayn said. Dorothea leaned in, and Flayn whispered his name into her ear.

“Oh… yeah, you’ll love him when you get to know him. Would you like me to introduce you, or should we take a few moments to get ready first?” Dorothea asked.

“I think I should ask before Dad comes back with a changed mind. It will serve him better if he has more time to prepare himself,” Flayn said.

“Are you _sure_ my dad is the worse dad?” Dorothea asked, taking her hand and leading her along.

**Author's Note:**

> There are several instances where I believe Support chains don't do the job.
> 
> I came close to saying this was one of them.


End file.
